Marauders 20
by sometimesfairytalesdocometrue
Summary: We called ourselves the Marauders 2.0 and were made up of Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy and me. Our aim throughout our seven years at Hogwarts was to cause more havoc than those before us. Within our little group, Al was our leader, Rose was the brains, Scorpius was the logic and me, I provided comic value and generally just acted like an idiot.
1. Chapter 1- Introductions

**JKR owns HP**

"Will you be quiet? We have no idea where we are."

"Sorry Lissi, I can't help that I'm heavy."

"Oh would you two shut up? You're making more noise than Scorp was to begin with."

"Am I being quiet enough Lissi?"

"Perfect babe."

"Oh Merlin, Rosie, they're flirting!"

"I know Scorp I'm stood next to them!"

Ok, let's rewind a little.

Hi, my name's Alyssa Longbottom, daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. You can call me Lissi, everyone does. If you don't know who my parents are, you've obviously been living in a cave for eighteen years.

At this point in time, I was 16 years old, in my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I belonged in Gryffindor house, along with my friends.

We called ourselves the Marauders 2.0 and were made up of Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy and me. Our aim throughout our seven years at Hogwarts was to cause more havoc than those before us.

Within our little group, Al was our leader, Rose was the brains, Scorpius was the logic and me, I provided comic value and generally just acted like an idiot.

My parents were always working when I was a kid, Dad at Hogwarts and Mum at the Leaky Cauldron, which she owns. Due to this, my older brother, Frank and I were always at the Potters or the Weasleys.

I had grown up with Al and Rose and when Scorp was sorted into Gryffindor and disowned by his parents, it didn't take long for us to grow close to him as well.

At the end of fifth year, Al and I started dating. We had always been the closet from the start and I'd had a crush on him for as long as I can remember.

Let's start our story at the end of that summer; we were heading into our sixth year…

M2.0

I was staying at the Potters for the last week before term started, the day before school I would floo back home to Hogsmeade and meet everyone when the train arrived.

The night before Al and I had been watching movies and had fallen asleep in the living room of his quarters. Potter Manor is so massive that each of the kids has their own quarters with enough room in each to house the whole of Gryffindor.

I was staying in one of Al's guest rooms so it wasn't odd that I was in his quarters.

Anyway, when Ginny came in to check we were awake/wake us up, she found, to quote her, "The most adorable sight!"

I was asleep on top of Al, my head and hands on his chest. Al had woken up but had not moved. One arm was around my waist and the other was sifting through my hair.

When his mother walked in he smiled, placed a kiss to the top of my head and moved slightly to wake me.

Drowsily, I opened my eyes and looked around. I smiled at Al and bid Ginny good morning.

"I'mma go get ready." I was still half asleep when I placed a kiss on Albus' cheek and walked to my room.

I splashed myself with water to wake up and then began getting ready. I dressed in a playsuit and blazer, slipping on some black wedges.

I tugged my hair into a ponytail, put on the heart necklace Al had given me and the daisy bracelet from my parents.

I had (still have) red curly hair. My great-grandmother on my mother's side had red hair and the curse skipped a few generations.

I added a touch of makeup and skipped out into the living room. In my departure, Ginny had gone back downstairs and Al had dressed.

Even dressed in a t-shirt and jeans he took my breath away.

His green eyes spotted my and smiled as I walked over.

"You're gorgeous." He smiled and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Not too bad yourself."

He laughed and offered his hand. I took it and we walked down to breakfast in comfortable silence.

When we reached the kitchen I squealed when I saw Rose and Scorpius standing there holding hands.

"You asked her?" I asked hugging them both.

"Yeah." Scorp said looking at me weirdly as I squealed and hugged them again.

"That's fantastic!" I squealed yet again and hugged Rose once more.

Scorpius and Rose smiled at each other and Scorpius kissed her hair.

I turned to Al, who was looking at me with an amused expression. He pulled me close and whispered in my ear, "You're adorable."

I giggled and the other couple looked at us weirdly. I realised what it must have looked like and laughed.

Al and I grabbed some breakfast and all of us headed to the living room.

Al lay down on the sofa and opened his arms as an invitation to me. I lay down on top of him and turned to look at Rose and Scorpius who were in a similar position.

I smiled and placed a kiss on the nearest skin I could reach, Al's arm. Most of the morning passed like this, talking and cuddling, planning pranks for Hogwarts, you know usual stuff.

At around 10 James walked in, "Well aren't you a lively bunch." He looked around at us. "Just to let you know, Lily's back from Alice's and she's hyper." James winced.

James and Al's little sister Lily was thirteen and adorable. She was also very annoying when hyper. She'd tug on your arm or leg, demand you to play with her. We loved her to pieces but she didn't understand the concept of leaving people alone.

Speak of the devil, the little girl bounced in and giggled at our positions. "Well you lot are lazy, who wants to go swimming?"

"No one Lil." James said, looking pointedly at his little sister.

"Jamie! Please!" She pouted and you could visibly see James give in. I found it hysterical how the youngest little girl had all her family wrapped around her little finger.

"Fine, we'll all go swimming." James grinned evilly at all of us and Scorp groaned, obviously not wanting to move.

"Think of it this way Scorp, you see Rosie in a bikini." With that the little girl giggled and ran out to the pool house.

"Come on then." I stood up and Al pouted but stood up as well.

Rose and Scorpius left with James, muttering about Lily's powers.

I looked around and wrapped my arms around Al's neck.

"I really don't want to go swimming, can't we just cuddle?" An adorable pout graced his face and I laughed. I know, I'm such a considerate girlfriend.

"Come on, do you want to owe Lily?" I could see Al shudder.

"As long as you wear a bikini." I turned around and winked, running off to the pool house.


	2. Chapter 2- Kiss and Splash

**JKR owns HP**

The pool house was actually impossible to walk to as it was on the other side of the Potter estate, next to the pool. Surprising, I know.

The Potters had installed a muggle system to get around their estate. There's a line of glass domes outside the back of the manor which can transport you to anywhere on the estate.

I climbed into one and Al just caught up with me to climb in as well. I selected "Pool" from the list of places and the dome began its journey round the estate.

Al pushed me into the side of the dome and kissed me hard. I jumped so my legs were around his waist; cursing myself for being short.

I swooped down to kiss his collarbone and I could tell he had begun plotting his ideas for hiding the mark when they were through. He tipped my head up towards his and kissed my mouth with passionate care, like he would a princess. There was a lot of kissing and we didn't even notice the dome had stopped until James knocked on the glass.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Get a room!" The dome opened and we climbed out.

I slapped James upside the head. "What was that for?" He asked, following me to the steps of the pool house.

"What was what for?" I asked, walking up the steps.

"The slap."

"That wasn't a slap. I just high-fived your hair." And with that I walked inside.

I walked up to a long wall and said my name. A section of the wall slid out with my bikinis on top. I chose one, changed quickly and then looked in the mirror. I fluffed my ponytail a little before grabbing a towel and walking out.

I walked down the steps to see that everyone seemed to be waiting for me but none of them had spotted me. I smirked and crept up behind Al. Suddenly; I pushed him into the pool and smiled when he came up spluttering for air.

"You are evil!" He grabbed my ankles and tugged me into the pool with him. I swam up to the surface and splashed him. Quickly, a full out war started.

I was so involved in my war with Al that I didn't notice everyone else had climbed into the pool. That is, until Scorp came up behind Al and asked if we wanted to chicken fight.

Before I gave my consent, I was lifted onto Al's shoulders and forced to wrestle with Rose. In the end it was fun but some warning would have been nice!

Ginny came out during and laughed at us until Rose fell off for the third time. After that she called us in for lunch, making sure to magically dry us all before we entered the Manor again.

"OK, I'm going to need some help for tonight. Everyone should be getting here at around 4 and its 2 now. Boys, can you set up the tent with the beds and everything? And girls, would you mind helping me get ready for the barbeque?" Ginny smiled around at us and we nodded as to say we would.

The woman smiled and flicked her wand so we were wearing what we were before.

The guys set off to do the tent.

I should explain. Every year the Potters hold a camp out for their extended family and close friends. It's a lot of people and personally, I don't know how Ginny copes with it. With her parents and her siblings, it's 7 more people than she's used to and then all of them have their spouses. That's 4 more people. Then there are all their kids, that's 9 more people. Victoire is married and has Gabby, her 4 year old, that's 2 more. Then there's the Scamanders and my family, 8 more people. Overall, that's 30 more people, with her and her family, that's 35 people to entertain. But we're family, even if we're not blood related and nobody really cares about the amount of us.

After helping out Ginny for around an hour the fireplace roared and Harry stepped out.

Most of the kids at school are amazed I know "Harry Potter, defender of the universe", but to me, he's Harry, the oversized two year old. I've always called him that, Harry I mean, not an oversized two year old, and he's always told me to call him that. He's awesome; I don't think I could ask for a better Godfather really. Oh, did I forget to mention that?

Anyway, he placed his work on the side and ran into the kitchen like the oversized two year old he is. He picked up his wife and spun her around, placing her on the kitchen island to kiss her. Ginny rolled her eyes at her husband as he hugged his daughter.

"Well, hello Lilypad. How are you this fine afternoon?" He placed her next to his wife and kissed her forehead.

"Oh Daddy, you are silly!" Lily commented, giggling.

"Well thank you!" He turned back to Rose and I who were laughing. "Ah, Rosie-Posie." He tugged on her curls and hugged her tight. "Ah, Princess, how could I forget about you?" He smiled at me and hugged me tight. He had started calling me Princess when he walked in on Al and I playing when we were younger. We had been playing Kings and Queens but I had been refusing to be a Queen because, and I quote, "Queens are married and I don't want to have to be married to Al, EW!" Harry had told I could be a princess because I was so pretty, he really has a way with kids. I think it's because he acts like one most of the time.

Anyways, Harry and Ginny began taking to food to the "barbeque and camping" part of the estate. Very inventively named by Al. The three of us assisted and when we were done, Ginny sent us back to meet everyone.


End file.
